Anatomy City Bio Club
Anatomy City Bio Club '''(formerly Miami Gore Club) is a project on hiatus. Plot This series takes place in a post-apocalyptic '''Anatomy City. An eldritch force has taken over the West Coast. Vigilante groups, known as Bio Clubs have developed during their reign and are known to citizens as "body horror crimefighters". Characters Anatomy City Bio Club Dr. Roosevelt Pazo: The confident and businesslike founder of the Anatomy City Bio Club and the former leader of it as well. He doesn't really have any superpowers, but he has mechanical spider legs. Heartman "Al Brawn": Formerly a harvested Mantarok heart which was spliced with superhuman DNA. The dreads are sentient and can grow mouths when he's enraged or in battle. He has incredible strength, a powerful voice and can emit smoke from the bare arteries from his back. He and Brainchild are good friends. Jennie "Brainchild" Green: An orphan, until she was adopted by Dr. Pazo. She was struck with a much larger brain and telekinesis. She is incredibly smart and holds up brain-in-a-jar with ease. She is also the youngest member of the ACBC at 10 years. Adriana "Gutwench" Borromeo: A former prostitute with a heart shaped hole on her chest and blood cuffs. She was exposed to a rare form of mutagen that caused her to gain an ability to control others by their blood and organs. She seems more clever than Jamesaw and Krip and has a spanish accent. James "Jamesaw" Sollen: A happy-go-lucky man with secret crippling depression. He usually helps Dr. Pazo around and seems to smile often. He can grow blades from any place of his body and use himself as a weapon. He has a slight habit of stuttering. Eliotte "Krip" Vega: A female-to-male transgender stoner and foodie. He had smoked so much weed that it integrated into his system, making him into a plantable being. He seems very relaxed but has a clouded mind. He also has a crush on Jamesaw. Clarence: Formerly Krip’s venus fly trap, but after he ate it while he was high, it is now a second jaw underneath his chin, it is only capable of screeching. Rosemary Hill: A teenage cyborg, former worker of Nyco Maxx's company and a ally of the ACBC. After she was murdered 3 months ago, she was rebuilt; but with larger robotic arms. She is foul-mouthed, excitable and rebellious against her former boss. Maxx Company The Mantaroks: The invasive yet eldritch race from Dimension 12-XX. The soldiers usually ability to shapeshift and grow blades from their skin. Their shapes vary in sub-types (Bats, a winged sub-type or Brutes, very large and powerful), but are made the same personality wise. Nyco Maxx: The Mantarok prince disguised as the "ruler" of Miami City. He and Dr. Pazo have a horrible and dark history, making him his rival. He constantly grins and also believes in agony, prejudice, and sadism. The Matriarch: Dimension 12-XX’s mighty goddess/queen. She is smart, yet carefree and aggressive. The egg sacks on the left side of her body can burst into Mantarok soldiers. Adryel Maxx: Nyco's daughter and henchwoman disguised as a redhead sporting the Maxx-brand jumpsuit. She is very hot-tempered, a daredevil, and easily gets sick or Breckerr’s stupidity. Breckerr: One of Nyco's bodyguards and Adryel's partner He seems like a powerhouse, but he’s not bright. He has four arms, suitable for multiple firearms. Staggo "Delivery Boy": The "burger boy" who works at Msduraur'k, the Maxx's company's fast food chain. He is first introduced in “Clarence”, serving food to Clarence's needs. Krip knows him since the restaurant opened but doesn't really bother with him. He can keep secrets about the chain and company, but can also spill it out when tortured enough. He is actually an Mantarok Stag with a growth hormone deficiency. Others Harber: The founder of an anarchist group and interspecies breeding activist. He seems metaphorically rabid, and is a matarok-human hybrid with his jaw melting onto his chest. Terri Philton: A famous actress with a ability to control small dogs. Her latest film was her last when she was turned down by her peers and fans. She is nice at first but can be demanding with her pomeranian army. She owns 26 of them. Episode List "One Angry Birthday Girl/Heartman" - It's Brainchild's 10th birthday. The squad must find her a birthday gift so she doesn't destroy the Anatomy City Bio Complex again - Al Brawn is in the process of being born from Brainchild's gift. Meanwhile, the squad must protect him. "Adryel's Bomb Company/Interspecies Attack" - Adryel and Breckerr plant a bomb near the Complex. The squad must reverse the clock. - An group of anarchists lead by a Mantarok/human hybrid, go into war with the ACBC. "Rosemary Hill/Attack of the Killer Poms" - Rosemary quits her job with The Maxx company wants to join the ACBC. Does she has what it takes? - Jamesaw mets Terri Philton at a screening for her new film, but doesn’t know about her plans about her “mega suit” made up of her pomeranians. "Clarence/Early War Cries" - Krip gets bitten in the gut by Nyco's guard hog. Now he has a tusked stomach mouth with a greater appetite than him. - The Matriarch of Dimension 12-XX hears about Nyco’s failures and releases the horrors from the dimension, and they're out to destroy the ACBC. "The Takedown of Nyco Maxx: Part 1/The Takedown of Nyco Maxx: Part 2" - The ACBC and Rosemary must stop Dimension 12-XX’s plans of complete world domination. - Meanwhile, Dr. Pazo has a bone to pick with Nyco. Category:Mature Category:Projects Category:Series Category:Original Content